La Belleza De La Vida
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Luego de su desenlace en las Doce Casas, Afrodita reflexiona sobre la belleza de las cosas. Y se arrepiente de no haberla disfrutado -La belleza no es eterna, es por eso que hay que disfrutarla mientras podamos- (One-Shot, o como se escriba)
**-X-**

 _Siento la muerte en el ambiente, me sostiene con sus frívolos brazos sin intenciones de dejarme ir. ¿Este es mi final? Al parecer sí._

 _Siempre me había creído alguien invencible, que nadie sería capaz de derrotarme jamás… y ahora, todo aquello se fue, como el viento al llevarse el susurro de las hojas en el otoño, como las aves al emigrar para establecerse en otro sitio, pero… Yo ya no tengo oportunidad de volver, nunca más._

 _Me duele todo, nunca más podré apreciar la belleza de este mundo._

 _¿La belleza de este mundo? Así es… Y duele, porque solo ahora, cuando estoy muriendo, puedo darme cuenta de ello. Todo aquí es más que suficiente para convencerme, todo aquí es hermoso, incluso el color de la sangre, ese rojo tan idéntico a mis rosas._

 _Nunca había pensado así, me resulta irónico que justo en este corto periodo que me queda, piense en las cosas bonitas de la vida._

 _Porque todo es bonito._

 _Pienso en la belleza que despiden las estrellas cuando salen a relucir en las noches con aquel brillo estelar. Pienso en el cielo cuando está despejado, teñido con ese pulcro y suave color celeste y pienso en los días de lluvia, cuando las nubes están matizadas con gris y negro, parecen un lienzo pintado por algún artista jamás existido, porque nadie puede expresar esa belleza en algo material… de eso estoy seguro._

 _Recuerdo todos los ocasos, recuerdo al sol descendiendo por las colinas, recuerdo cuando el cielo se torna con figuras doradas y rojizas que arrullan mis ojos. Recuerdo sonrisas, sonrisas que rebosan de vida y alegría._

 _Incluso veo ruiseñores contando en mi ventana cuando despierto, veo a las abejas recolectando polen, veo las flores impregnadas en distintos aromas y con colores de todo tipo._

 _Recuerdo a Midsommar en Suecia, esa fiesta tan importante._

 _Recuerdo cuando solía celebrar la Víspera de San Juan, recuerdo a las personas elevando palos de Mayos, hermosamente decorados con flores, hojas y, a veces, con listones amarillos y azules, meciéndose al aire con los colores de la Bandera de mi país de origen._

 _Recuerdo cuando solía ayudar a decorarlos, en aquellos tiempos solo era un niño. Y en estos momentos desearía tanto poder retroceder y volver a esos días donde mi sol brillaba de felicidad y la luna resplandecía iluminando mi camino de las sombras… pero sé que es algo imposible._

 _Puedo oír las canciones cuando bailábamos alrededor del palo, Sma grodorna (las pequeñas ranas), Tre sma gummor (tres ancianitas) y Vi ar musikanter (somos músicos), Saga siempre nos solía llevar en su escaso tiempo libre, a todos nosotros, mucho antes de separarnos…_

 _Chicos, extraño esos tiempos, los extraño a ustedes, mis hermanos de Orden._

 _Recuerdo a los otros hombres portando sus típicos trajes Suecos, y a las chicas portando coronas de flores y hojas que simbolizan suerte._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, se creía en la magia y se solía guardar coronas secas hasta la Navidad, se las colocaba en el baño para retener energía. Aquellas noches eran luminosas, y recuerdo que una vez, recogí siete flores de diferentes tipos y las puse debajo de mi almohada, con la inocencia de soñar con la persona que me casaría en un futuro._

 _Y soñé, soñé a una chiquilla de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, tez clara._

" _¡Señor Albafica!" Eso era lo que me gritaba. Quizás la conocí en otra vida, y como el destino es caprichoso, solo quizás, también en alguna otra vida, pueda estar a su lado para siempre._

 _Me llamaba Albafica… ¿Albafica? ¿Quién era Albafica?… Era yo… lo sabía… porque ese era el nombre del Caballero de Piscis en la anterior Guerra Santa, según tengo entendido._

 _Recuerdo los eventos en Estocolmo, porque yo nací ahí._

 _Recuerdo a Groenlandia cuando mi Maestro me llevó a entrenar allí, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasé… Pienso en su belleza natural._

 _Y ahora, estoy muriendo… fui derrotado por un simple Caballero de Bronce, por un chiquillo casi inexperto en el campo de batalla._

 _No quiero morir… solo quiero seguir aquí… entre los vivos… por un momento más. Quiero disfrutar todo, la vida, la belleza, todo._

 _Y para mi desgracia, aquello es imposible._

 _Miro por última vez._

 _Recuerdo por última vez._

 _Siento por última vez._

 _Sonrío por última vez._

 _Y pienso en la belleza de las cosas, por última vez._

 _Porque todo es hermoso, todo, absolutamente todo… es hermoso._

 _Ahora me doy cuenta._

 _Siento que un enorme embargue de paz se aloja en mi pecho al ver, que por un momento, la vida es bella, y nada ni nadie podrá superar esa belleza jamás, ni siquiera yo._

 _Finalmente, cierro mis ojos. Y la muerte llega a mí._

 _Mis últimos pensamientos son aquellos, que la belleza de la vida es etérea, por eso es hermosa y hay que disfrutarla mientras podamos. Porque algún día se acabará, y será demasiado tarde._

 _Solo les pido… a todos los seres vivos que existan… que disfruten de la hermosura que les brinda el universo._

 _Varias lágrimas se salen de mis parpados._

 _Adiós…_

 _ **-X-**_

"Afrodita de Piscis, luego de morir a manos de Shun"

 **-X-**

¡Holaaa!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bonito? ¿Triste? Solo díganmelo n.n

Personalmente, escribí esto escuchando música en Youtube, un video que me encontré por ahí, y le habían puesto de titulo "Música Élfica" neeeeee. No soy buena para dejarles la dirección ni el like.

Y Afrodita, hay muy pocos fics de este tipo con él, así que me pregunté ¿Qué sintió Afrodita cuando murió? No recuerdo muy bien su desenlace en las Doce Casas, me compré un DVD y por falta de tiempo no he podido mirarlo… pero bueno, qué más da.

 **¡Nos leemos en algún momento!**


End file.
